


Pour que tu m'aimes

by Miskaki



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miskaki/pseuds/Miskaki
Summary: Chiaki regardait avec attention par la fenêtre de sa « prison », que cherchait-il ainsi des yeux ? Un quelconque secours ? Dans cet endroit, ce n'était que pure futilité. Son bourreau étant absent, il pouvait respirer un peu…« Si seulement il ne revenait jamais. » Pensée bien idiote… Bien sûr qu'il reviendra. Il revient toujours et son cauchemar ne prendra jamais fin. Le brun aurait voulu pleurer, mais il l'avait tellement fait, que c'était comme si ses yeux étaient asséchés.Sa vue n'ayant pas changé d'angle, il le vit arriver. La source de son malheur qui arborait un grand sourire. Pourquoi était-il revenu… Le jeune le savait plus que bien. Tremblant de ses membres meurtris, il rampa dans un coin de la pièce, à côté du lit, dans l'espoir vain de ne pas être vu.« - Chiaki ! Je suis rentré ! »
Relationships: Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Yanase Yuu/Yoshino Chiaki





	Pour que tu m'aimes

Il était déjà vingt-deux heures passées de… Aucun des deux hommes présents dans l'appartement ne voulaient le savoir précisément. L'un était trop occupé à ranger, tandis que l'autre réfléchissait, assis en plein milieu de tout. Ils n'avaient passé aucun accord, mais il était évident pour le plus vieux que tout était mieux ainsi.

« Il mettrait plus de désordre qu'autre chose, de toute façon… » Pensa tristement Hatôri en regardant son amant du coin de l'œil. Le rangement n'était pas le fort du plus jeune, il était bien meilleur dans ce qui était de faire tout le contraire. La preuve en était l'état déplorable de cette pauvre habitation. Le plus vieux soupira une énième fois, se maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir appelé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort, ce n'est pas ce qui dérangeait l'éditeur, loin de là, mais c'était vraiment étrange compte tenu du caractère du brun. En se rapprochant un peu, il en saisit vite la raison : la source de ce capharnaüm dormait paisiblement ! Doucement, il s'en approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, dans le but de le secouer un peu, mais ce simple geste suffit à le faire sursauter.

« - … Un problème, Tôri ?

\- Tu devrais aller au lit, si tu es fatigué. »

Dans un premier temps, Chiaki fit la moue, pensant sans doute être une gêne. Un sourire éclaira cependant son visage et il se leva d'un bond. Comprenant vite ce qui se tramait, le plus vieux attrapa son cadet par le poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de faire tout mouvement.

« - J'ai dit que tu devais dormir… Pas fouiller !

\- c'est une pièce que je n'ai pas vérifiée, alors peut-être que…

\- Je n'aurais pas déposé ton story-board là-dedans, réfléchis un peu. » Affirma Tôri, mais en ce moment même, c'était comme de parler à un mur. Yoshino avait les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre et essayait par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus vieux, mais c'était, aux vues de sa force, complètement peine perdue. S'en rendant finalement compte, il arrêta tout mouvement et se mit à regarder son aîné en faisant une tête de chien battu.

« - Juste un petit coup d'œil, je te promets de ne pas mettre le désordre. »

Par quel moyen aurait-il pu résister à cela ? Il n'avait pas pu et s'était contenté de lâcher le poignet de l'autre, qui s'empressa alors de s'engouffrer dans ladite pièce, sans même lui prêter un regard ou le remercier.

« Ça va me permettre d'avoir un peu la paix. » Pensa le plus vieux. Certes, les chances que son amour respecte ce qu'il venait de dire était mince, mais il voulait y croire un peu, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale.

A l'heure actuelles, Hatôri Yoshiyuki devrait être en train de dormir profondément, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il appelle Chiaki et que ce dernier débarque en trombe. La cause ? Il avait simplement rappelé que le délai allait bientôt arriver à son terme, ce à quoi le plus jeune avait répond avoir déjà rendu le manuscrit.

Le désordre qui venait d'être mis et le fait de ne rien avoir trouvé de probant était bien la preuve qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié chez lui ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas terminé ? Les possibilités étaient infinies et lui n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir plus que ça.

Le rangement terminé, Hatôri s'autorisa une pause bien méritée sur le canapé. Le temps passa, mais son amant ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet de ce manque total de vie, il entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, pour trouver quoi ? Yoshino à plat ventre, la moitié supérieure du corps sous le lit.

« - Yoshino, sors de là, tu as l'air ridicule. »

Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, le plus jeune sursauta, cognant de ce fait sa tête en sortant de là-dessous.

« - Tu m'as fait peur, Tôri… » Gémit doucement le garçon en se massant doucement le crâne, là où, il en était certain, une bosse allait apparaître.

Le principal concerné rit légèrement de la situation avant de reprendre son sérieux et de balader son regard partout dans la pièce. Une chose était certaine : Chiaki avait respecté sa parole et tout rangé correctement après son passage.

A regarder le plus jeune balayer le salon du regard, Tôri avait compris à quoi il pensait : encore et toujours à son story-board. Ce qui était surtout évident, c'est qu'il cherchait un autre endroit à saccager. Tandis qu'il allait dire à sa tendre moitié d'abandonner cette idée, l'éditeur fut coupé dans son élan… Par un bruit provenant de l'estomac de Chiaki ! Allons bon, quand donc allait-il pouvoir aller se reposer ?

« -… Tôri, j'ai faim.

\- J'ai compris. Va t'asseoir. »

Sans se faire prier, il s'exécuta et s'assit bien sagement. Le temps de préparer un petit quelque chose pour calmer la faim avait eu l'air d'une éternité, tant les deux amants ne se parlait pas. Enfin, tout ce que voulait Hatôri, c'était dormir, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre que l'autre ne fasse pas de bêtise, pour changer de d'habitude.

« - N'empêche, je me demande quand même où il est… » Se plaignit le brun dans un soupir. Le plus vieux, qui avait tout entendu ne releva pas et se concentra pour essayer de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

Le manque de réactivité de son compagnon dérangea quelque peu Yoshino. Il se leva donc pour aller le retrouver en cuisine.

« - Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui, oui… » Affirma Yoshiyuki tout en se concentrant sur le dressage final des assiettes.

On peut dire que cette réponse et ce comportement ne plaisaient que moyennement au plus jeune. C'était un peu comme si l'autre se fichait bien de ce qui avait pu arriver à son dur labeur.

« - C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

\- Yoshino, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, c'est tout. »

Douche froide pour Chiaki. C'est ainsi que son amant voyait la situation ? Juste comme un jeu ? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, franchement, c'était n'importe quoi. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tellement de calme qu'il était même exclu qu'il plaisante.

Vexé, il fit volte-face à son interlocuteur et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. Quelque peu intrigué par ce départ soudain, Hatôri le suivit, pour découvrir son amant en train de mettre ses chaussures.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rentre chez moi !

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ferais mieux de rester… »

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre que l'autre se redressait déjà, prêt à partir. A peine avait-il mis la main sur la poignée que le plus vieux le saisir par le bras, le forçant ainsi à se retourner.

« - A quoi tu joues ?

\- … Et toi, alors ? » Cria Chiaki en se libérant de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Il était en colère, c'était indéniable et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de le voir ainsi, Hatôri entreprit de lui caresser le visage, mais à peine avait-il tendu le bras que celui-ci fut brutalement repoussé.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Yoshino, de quoi tu parles ?

-… Je te l'ai rendu, mon travail terminé. »

Hatôri passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, l'air de réfléchir. Il avait beau y penser de toutes ses forces, il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Il était surchargé ces derniers jours, dû à l'absence de Takano, mais ça… Il savait qu'il s'en serait rappelé.

« - Désolé, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir reçu.

\- Tu me traites de menteur ?

\- Il faut regarder la réalité en face, je ne l'ai… » L'éditeur n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Chiaki était parti comme une fusée, le laissant sur place, l'air hébété. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Lui courir après ? La pluie menaçait et de toute façon, le plus jeune ne semblait plus vouloir de sa présence pour le moment.

La pluie coulait le long de son visage, alors que Yoshino regardait en direction de l'appartement de son amant. Qu'espérait-il en restant sur place ? Qu'il vienne à lui et s'excuse ? Peut-être, mais finalement, personne n'était venu à sa rencontre. Las de tout cela, il rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

« - Je ne suis pas fou quand même. » Se murmura le plus jeune. Après tout, il avait bien fini son story-board avec l'aide de Yuu. D'un coup, il redressa la tête, un sourire illuminant maintenant son visage. Yuu, bien sûr ! Lui pourrait dire s'il perdait la tête ou si tout était bien terminé et rendu dans les temps.

En rentrant chez lui, le brun prit le téléphone en main puis se ravisa en voyant l'heure plus qu'avancée. Au lieu de tout de suite aller se coucher, il fouilla un peu chez lui, par acquis de conscience, pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas simplement oublié là. Mais cela s'avéra infructueux.

A la première heure le lendemain, il téléphona à son meilleur ami pour lui demander de passer à l'appartement, lui expliquant seulement que c'était urgent.

Le brun avait expliqué toute l'histoire à son ami, qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il était présent quand le mangaka avait déposé le manuscrit sur la table basse du salon. Il avait vu que Hatôri n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça. Ce détail fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Chiaki.

« - Tu crois que Tôri l'aurait fait exprès ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas clair tout ça. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler de cela un moment, jusqu'à ce que Yuu pose une question évidente :

« - Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Recommencer, sans doute. »

A l'entendre, Yoshino semblait résigné et en même temps complètement désespéré. Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant, il allait se retrouver à retravailler sur quelque chose qu'il avait déjà terminé et qu'il avait bien fait, en plus ! A le voir comme ça, l'assistant ne put que secouer la tête en soupirant, regrettant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« - C'est bon, je vais te donner un coup de main.

\- Merci Yuu, tu me sauves. »

Le principal concerné eut l'air d'avoir la mine sombre durant quelques secondes, avant de sourire comme il le faisait tout le temps. Un sourire qui avait bien l'air de satisfaire son interlocuteur. Aucun ne put dire un mot de plus, le bruit de la sonnette avait retenti dans tout l'appartement.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, avant que Chiaki ne se décide à se lever pour ouvrir la porte, alors qu'il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment… Qui s'avéra exact. Ce fut Tôri qu'il trouva sur le pas de la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Takano et…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Souffla le brun sans même prendre la peine de le regarder en face. Il n'en avait pas la force, pas du tout. Alors quoi, si c'était ainsi, qu'était-il advenu de ce qu'il avait fait ? Bah, ça n'avait plus trop d'importance maintenant.

« - Ce n'est rien, je…

\- On a prévu de tout recommencer. » S'imposa tout de suite Yuu en se mettant derrière Chiaki, les mains sur ses épaules. Ce geste était plus pour énerver Hatôri qu'autre chose. Ce qui réussit bien, l'éditeur tourna les talons, sans dire un mot, mais sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Yanase. Chiaki resta interloqué, jusqu'à ce que son ami le secoue un peu.

« - Allez Chiaki, on va commencer.

\- ... Hein... Ah, oui. »

Le plus jeune n’eu pas l’air de vouloir bouger, c’est pour cela qu’en le locataire par les épaules, l’assistant le tir à l’intérieur et ferma derrière lui, tout sourire. Il a eu l’air enthousiaste, en fait, il l’était vraiment après avoir vu la tête que tir Yoshiyuki. Chiaki n’a rien vu de la scène, il n’a donc pas idée d’où venait ce regain d’énergie.

« - Tu comme l’air de bonne humeur, Yuu !

\- Je suis toujours, grâce à vous. » Ceci était une déclaration à peine dissimulere, mais Chiaki n’a pas compris, comme toujours. Il se contenta de sourire a son aîné avant de tout pour travailler et ensuite s’en face à son ami.

Les minutes s’enchaînait, tout se passait plutôt bien. Le silence ne régnait pas en maître, Chiaki parlait et Yu lui répondait le plus franchement et le plus simple du monde. Un coup d’œil à l’heure et tous les deux s’aperçirent qu’il était déjà vingt heures passe. Le mangaka s’était un bon coup, tout en ce qui concerne son ami.

« - Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? » Questionna Chiaki.

Yuu n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, après ce qui était déjà arrivé par le passé, commentait-ce possible qu’il pose une question si bête ? Que faire ? Que lui répondre ? Une idée traversée l’esprit de l’homme. Une idée qui va vite faire changer d’avis son vis-à-vis. D’un geste, il lui prit la main et commence à la caresser doucement.

« - Tu n’as rien oublié ?

\- ... Laisse... Laissez tomber. » Balbutia-t-il, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Sans aucun doute, le brun venait de se rappeler comment cela s’était terminé la dernière fois qu’ils avaient été seuls tous les deux.

Yuu s’étaita un peu, l’air de rien, avant de se lever sans avenir. Il a un grand sourire sur le visage, ce n’était qu’une façade, mais Chiaki ne remarquait rien de tout façon.

« - Je vais y aller. J’ai des projets pour ce soir. »

Après quelques mots pour se dire au revoir, Yuu rentra doucement chez lui, dont que Chiaki continua un peu de travailler.

Une fois chez lui, Yanase se mit à l’aise. Il n’a pas menti, il a déclaré aux projets, mais il était certain que Yoshino était loin de se d’autre qu’il s’agitait.

Lentement, le jeune homme comme à pince ses vêtements et les ranga dans des boites en cartons. Une à une empilées dans une pièce de monnaie de l’appartement qui, doucement, commence à se vider.

« - Je suis désolé, Chiaki... » Soulla Yu en s’affairant.


End file.
